Si esa dama es la muerte Two Shots
by Varg22
Summary: Hermione ha muerto y ninguno alcanzó a decirse lo que sentían. Remus está en una profunda depresión y necesita volver a verla, la guerra final entre voldemort y harry llega dandole una oportunidad a Remus de encontrar la felicidad.
1. Cuando te fuíste

**Hola n.n**

**Este es el segundo ff que publico en esta página y a pesar de que no conozco mucha gente de aquí agradecería de todo corazón el que me dejasen un review si? ˆˆ**

**Este ff consta de solo dos capítulos, luego de esta comenzaré a traer mis otros ffs a esta página ya que yo publico en un foro )**

**No sé que mas decir X**

**Así que les deseo un buen día, tarde o noche, según cuando lo lean n.n**

**Y espero sus reviews si?**

**Con mucho cariño, para ustedes.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R yo solo escribo por pasión y sin fines de lucro. )**

Si esa dama es la muerte… (Remus / hermione )

La orden del fénix planeaba el ataque final, había llegado el momento y no había mas por esperar, harry nervioso se lanzó a un sillón posicionado frente a la fogata de la chimenea y una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro mientras el recuerdo era vivido nuevamente

Flash back

Hermione no!!!!! – gritó Remus mientras lloraba desenfrenado – tu no porfavor!!!!, no me abandones como el resto…, me lo prometiste!!!!, dijiste que nunca me dejarías solo como mis amigos, LO PROMETISTE!!!!, lo prometiste – susurraba entre dolorosas lágrimas.

Harry corrió en ese instante pero fue demasiado tarde y el avada kedavra había ya hecho su efecto, la maldición mató a Hermione sin siquiera permitirle despedirse, una ira lo invadió, superior al llanto y al dolor haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol se volteó y miró a los rojizos ojos del asesino

Pagarás por esto maldito!

El azabache comenzó a desplegar todo su poder, un aura le rodeaba y sentía que nada podría detenerlo, era el dolor, la pérdida, el odio, la frustración, todo ello llenaba su piel y a pesar del nudo que se hacía en su garganta las lágrimas no brotaban, quería explotar y no podía, sentía por primera vez en su vida, deseos de matar.

Voldemort realmente se intimidó, era un poder tan grande que era ilógico, un jovencito no podía tener toda esa magia y como el cobarde que era envió a sus mortífagos para agotarle, harry alzó su mano izquierda mientras en la derecha sostenía su varita con todo el dolor que traía en sí. Respiraba agitado y ahora si lloraba, se ahogaba tras momentos y seguía llorando, sentía su piel erizada y un frío le invadía, hermione había muerto y nadie se la podría devolver, haría pagar al asesino y no pensaba perder el tiempo con los encapuchados, el odio lo cegó nuevamente y sin saber bien lo que hacía juntó ambas manos frente sí y conjuró el desmaius mas grande que se había conocido dejando a los mortíos fuera de combate, miró nuevamente a voldemort que parecía encogido, temeroso a lo desconocido y harry se sintió aún mas fuerte, le mataría y no tendría compasión, antes de darle muerte le haría sufrir físicamente lo que en su ser se gestaba

CRUCIO! – gritó el joven

Y Voldemort simplemente desapareció antes de recibirlo, no comprendía de donde venía ese despliegue de poder y era obvio que no era conveniente para sus planes el seguir ahí, ya habría otro momento…

Maldito cobarde!!!! – exclamó el azabache desconcertado ante la desaparición del contrincante

Y no pudo hacer más que desahogar su ira contra la tierra, los golpes no servían de nada, sus manos le dolían y solo se sentía mas agotado, ya no se ahogaba entre lágrimas, ahora era un dolor silencioso, era la pérdida de una persona que estuvo siempre con él, era su amiga, era su pilar, ella lo era todo para él, muchos creían que aquello era amor, pero no era así, el la adoraba, el la quería tanto… pero no así.

POR QUÉ, MALDITO SEAS DIOS, SI ES QUE EXISTES!!!! – harry miró al cielo con sus manos heridas por los golpes y el corazón por el dolor – DEJA DE JODERME LA VIDA, DIME QUE MALDITA SEA HE HECHO PARA QUE MI VIDA SEA ESTO!!!! ¿ NO ENTIENDES QUE HAGO TODO LO QUE PUEDO? ¿ NO ENTIENDES QUE HAGO LO QUE SE HA PROFESADO Y AÚN ASÍ OSAS QUITARME A LA GENTE QUE QUIERO?, NO ENTIENDO QUE ESPERAS DE MÍ Y AÚN ASÍ CONTINÚO INTENTADO PERO ASÍ NO PUEDO, SIN ELLA, SIN SIRIUS, SIN MIS PADRES… PORQUE ME DEJAS SOLO!!!  
PORQUE ME CONDENAS ASÍ!!! – ya no podía mas, el dolor y el sueño le vencían, miembros de la orden yacían previamente en ese mismo suelo junto a mortífagos en igualdad de condiciones, no eran tan distintos si se les miraba con perspectiva…, ambos mataban por ideales ¿Qué tan mal está el mundo? – se dijo antes de ser vencido por el cansancio.

END FLASH BACK

Otra lágrima bajaba por su rostro cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, se volteó y descubrió que remus le apoyaba, sabía lo que estaba pensando

Sabes que continúo junto a ti Harry.

Gracias – contestó sinceramente

No debes agradecerlo, estoy aquí porque quiero.

Una sonrisa mutua y el llamado de Moody les alertó, luego de la muerte de Dumbledore él había tomado el cargo principal y estaban viendo los últimos preparativos para la batalla, ambos se pusieron de pie y fueron a encontrarle:

Harry, Remus ¿Cómo se sienten?

Se hace lo que se puede – contestaron ambos intentando relajar el ambiente.

Era horrible, gente iba y venía buscando a mas gente con la que concretar sus planes y pensaban el ataque para el día siguiente en la noche, sería el fin.

Disculpa remus, pero debo hablar únicamente con harry

Por supuesto – dijo un tanto dolido

Lo siento

No tienes porqué – contestó restándole importancia, aunque en realidad le dolía bastante, siempre era alejado, rechazado y ahora que se sentía así de solo era aún peor, luego de que hermione se fue todo se había vuelto horriblemente oscuro, sentía que la gente que le rodeaba estaba, pero no tenía sentido, era todo superficial y el se sentía cada vez peor. Cuando ella murió todos consolaban a Harry y a Ronald, pero a él, nadie; aunque siendo sinceros ¿quien iba a pensar en él?. Ella era la única que lo hacía y la amaba desesperadamente, bueno, había que considerar que él nunca le dijo lo que sentía y aquel día ella partió en busca de la muerte sin saber que alguien le amaba en secreto.

Cuando volvió en sí se dio cuenta de que le habían dejado solo. Otra vez, - se dijo. Caminó hacia el sillón en que había estado harry cuando cambió de opinión y fue a su habitación, necesitaba silencio.  
Se recostó y dejó a sus pensamientos volar, de pronto sentía que descansaría, luego todo mejoraría, lo sabía…

Fue dando pasos a través de su historia, era un niño feliz hasta que el destino se ensañó con él y todo inició aquella noche, había salido a jugar a la pelota con su padre cuando en un desacierto ésta fue a dar a unos matorrales cruzando la calle, el niño iba a ir pero el padre se lo impidió y fue en su lugar, Remus lo miraba esperando a que volviese pero nada sucedía, tras pasar alrededor de diez minutos decidió ir y aquél fue el peor error de su vida, cruzó la calle y tan solo acercarse a la zona algo saltó hacia él y le mordió…, nada recordaba hasta que en su primera transformación mordió a su propia madre, por eso era que siempre tuvo un terror a acercarse verdaderamente a una mujer, fue horrible, y lo peor es que no se dio cuenta hasta que volvió en sí al día siguiente y encontró a su madre muerta sobre un charco de sangre seca y con expresión de terror, ver a su madre con los ojos abiertos, la boca tensa y abierta, las manos y cuerpo ensangrentadas era algo que jamás podría olvidar, cada vez que intentaba recordar su rostro se le venía esa única imagen a su mente incapaz de verla en estado normal.

Era un asesino y eso ni su mejores amigos lo supieron – mis mejores amigos suspiró

Había perdido a Lily, James, Sirius y también a Peter hacía ya unos años.

Hermione…

En el último enfrentamiento se la habían matado, a hermione, a su hermione.

Flash back

Remus, entiende, tengo que ir, al igual que todos ustedes yo también tengo derecho a luchar por lo que creo correcto.

Pero Hermione, por favor, no vayas.

Disculpa, pero nada de lo que digas o hagas me hará cambiar de opinión

Supongo que no – se dijo mas para si mismo que para ella, hacía mucho que se había dado cuenta de que la amaba, esas horas juntos, los gustos, la presencia de ella, todo, pero era tan injusto, el tenía muchos mas años que ella y tan poco que ofrecer, nunca le podría decir lo que sentía.

End flash back

Hermione a su vez le quería mucho, en realidad le amaba, pero le daba terror perderle, era obvio que si le declaraba sus sentimientos remus se reiría de ella, era una niña para él y de seguro no era correspondida, es mas, quien la iba a querer a ella, una chica sin vida que lo único que hace es estudiar, era claro que no se fijaría nunca en ella y entre perderlo y tenerlo como amigo prefería lo segundo, por mucho que le doliese.

Si tan solo alguno de los dos no hubiese sido tan cobarde…

Así fue a la lucha donde fue asesinada sin siquiera enterarse de ello, estaba protegiendo a ginny que había recibido un crucio cuando sintió un dolor en la espalda y cayó, nada supo quizás por suerte.

Remus vio a la mortía tras ella y corrió todo lo que pudo, pero fue en vano.

Flash back

Hermione no!!!, tú no porfavor!!!!, no me abandones como el resto…, me lo prometiste!!!!, dijiste que nunca me dejarías solo como mis amigos, LO PROMETISTE!!!!, lo prometiste!!!! – otra vez no, por favor no…  
Hermione por favor…

Mientras lloraba y sentía su mundo irse abajo sintió una punzada en el pecho, le estaban atacando en un momento así, ni siquiera buscó al atacante, esa era su oportunidad de irse con ella y decirle lo que sentía, secretamente esperaba la muerte, pero nadie le volvió a atacar y abrazando a hermione sintió aún la tibieza de su cuerpo

- Porqué te dejé venir mi amor, porqué, si hubiese sido mas firme…, dijimos tantas cosas y nunca te conté lo mas importante, hermione yo te amaba!!!!

Yo te sigo amando y nunca sabré que pensabas al respecto… perdóname herm, no quise ser tan cobarde, no quise que nada de esto sucediese pero pasó y no sé que voy a hacer ahora si mi vida eras tú, mi vida eran tus sonrisas y las tardes que dedicabas solo a mí, que haré ahora cuando sea la hora del té y deba estar solo? ¿Qué haré de mi vida hermione si tú no estás? HERMIONE!!!!! Contesta por favor, herm, vida… por favor!!! – Remus se descontroló, no podía creer que le arrebatasen a otra persona amada, era injusto, todo era tan asquerosamente injusto…, cerca de él alguien gritaba, era Harry, pero no lograba entender lo que decía y es que en realidad apenas si entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, ahora que ella no estaba ¿Qué importaba?

Entre sus propios llantos comprendió que voldemort se había ido y la situación pudo con él dejando a la vista de los sanadores a un hombre adulto inconsciente con una joven muerta vestida de rojo en sus brazos.

**EL ENEMIGO SE HA IDO **

PERO PRONTO HA DE VOLVER

CUANDO SUENEN SUS TAMBORES 

DE SEGURO MORIRÉ 

End flash back.

Remus abrió los ojos y se vio en su habitación nuevamente, debía dormir, mañana sería el día en que vengaría la muerte de su amada, se desvistió lentamente como sintiendo que sería la última vez que lo hacía, pero aún así no pudo dormir y solo podía rememorar cada una de las muertes de sus amigos, su vida era una existencia de soledad y nada de lo que hiciera podría cambiarlo, solo podía esperar su turno y cuanto lo deseaba, poder ver a sus amigos, decirles cuanto los extrañaba y a hermione cuanto le amaba. Pensaba también en todo lo que había sufrido siendo licántropo, mató a su propia madre, la que siempre le cantaba cuando tenía miedo, la que le abrazaba y besaba todas las noches antes de dormir, él la mató y a veces pensaba que todo lo que le tocó vivir se debía al asesinato cometido, no merecía más de lo que había tenido por vida, se merecía todo ese mal, el era un asesino; y de toda su revisión hacia atrás solo encontró muertes, cicatrices y intentos de salvar a mucha gente que murió igualmente y nada pudo hacer…

**HAN MUERTO TODOS LOS MÍOS**

SOLO YO... SIGO EN PIE

TODOS ERAN MIS AMIGOS

PERO PRONTO LOS VERÉ

PUES YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY HERIDO

HERIDO DE GRAVEDAD

LO SÉ AL VER CORRER MI SANGRE

ÁVIDA DE MI ESCAPAR

DE ESTE CUERPO MALHERIDO

QUE NUNCA DUDO EN ARRIESGAR  


Por otro lado, hermione era todo lo contrario, una chica que daba todo por sus sueños, que tenía dos padres que aún vivos la apoyaban en todo, dos grandes amigos también vivos de los cuales uno le amaba y lo tenía a él por sobre todo, hasta el último momento fue tras lo que creía y era su fe lo que le mantenía las esperanzas de algo mejor.

Pero ahora ya era muy tarde, ya no había sueños por cumplir ni metas por alcanzar.

**SU VIDA EN POS DE UN SUEÑO**

QUE YA NO CONSEGUIRÁ

ME ATARE A MI ESTANDARTE

FIEL SÍMBOLO DE MI FE 

Entre saladas lágrimas y un nudo en la garganta se adormeció contra su voluntad siendo despertado por los ruidos en la planta baja, era el momento de su venganza, y nada le detendría esta vez. Se vistió rápidamente, bajó y encontró a molly como siempre repartiendo comida por doquier, no pudo evitar sonreír suponiendo que sería una escena que no se repetiría jamás en su rutina, esa tarde iba a vengarse, pero por sobre todo a encontrarse con sus amigos. Buscó a harry con la mirada y no fue difícil hallarlo considerando su eterno revuelto cabello, sonrió nuevamente y fue a abrazarle para transmitirle ánimos.

Harry, ¿Qué tal estás?

No sé que contestarte remus, hoy es el día.

Lo sé, verás como nos vengaremos – dije seguro

Sí, eso espero, ¿has visto a ron?

Sí, estaba en la cocina junto a molly

Jaja , como no lo pensé, nos vemos remus.

Claro – conocía la risa nerviosa de harry y esa era una de ellas, estaba realmente desesperado y aún así intentaba relajar los ánimos de la gente, ese era harry, él pésimo, pero tratando de convencer al resto de que no era así.  
Y sólo nuevamente…

Las horas pasaron y de pronto sin siquiera notarlo ya se estaba sujetando al traslador para marcharse, se aparecerían en un valle frente al monte "lengua de serpiente", llamado así porque tenía dos puntas y una sola base, era como ver la lengua de una serpiente, repasaron el plan mientras enviaron a tres hombres para investigar el territorio, no tardaron mas de una hora en volver cuando trajeron las noticias que esperaban oír.

Sr. Moody, están todos revolucionados, pareciera que están de fiesta, comen, beben y hay mujeres de la vida por todos lados, al parecer quien-usted-sabe está celebrando algo ya que según me dijo el sr. Snape, su líder está en las trastiendas.

Perfecto, ¿cuantos mortífagos hay previo a las trastiendas?

Yo diría que no mas de cincuenta

Creo que estamos de suerte mis queridos aurores, ahora mismo marcharemos sigilosamente hasta atacarlos por sorpresa, todos iremos con un hechizo desilucionador encima ¿está claro?

Sí señor! – respondieron todos

Harry se frotó las manos por el frío e inició su marcha junto al resto bajo un silencio sepulcral.

Llegaron, y comenzaron a matar descaradamente sin siquiera quitarse el hechizo, era una trampa muy injusta si se le veía, pero ¿a quien le importaba?, lo que necesitaban era exterminarlos junto al líder. El azabache fue directo a las trastiendas y tan solo pasar voldemort le sintió.

Potter

…

Contesta, sé que estás aquí

Harry se quitó el hechizo y se puso frente a frente con voldmort, varitas en mano.

Remus por su lado no iba a matar a cualquiera, iba en busca de Bellatrix Lestrange, culpable de la muerte de sirius y hermione, así como de cientos de inocentes, se vengaría, era su venganza.

Buscó y buscó hasta que la reconoció dirigiendo a un grupo, corrió hacia ella sin ningún sigilo y fue atacado inmediatamente.

Crucio! – gritó ella – Veo que al igual que tus amiguitos quieres morir en mis manos eh?

…

En realidad creo que me divertiré contigo antes de matarte, CRUCIO!!!

Sentía como su piel se tensaba y sus huesos amenazaban con rasgar la piel que les recubría, era un dolor intenso, como cuchilladas eternas, era insoportable, pero no gritaría, no le daría ese gusto. Luego de que bellatrix se detuvo por segunda vez fue el quien sorpresivamente atacó

CRUCIO!!! – gritó dándole de lleno en el pecho a la mortía y si los crucios que había recibido de voldemort eran fuertes el de remus era aún mayor, el la odiaba, eso era obvio, ¿pero tanto, ella si que no pudo reprimirse, nunca pensó sentir dolor así en su existencia, los huesos se le quebraban los sentía resquebrajarse uno a uno la piel se le abría sin compasión.

¿Qué creías mortía? ¿Qué te irías sin pagar? – dijo remus casi poseído

**Bien, esta es la primera parte n.n**

**Espero ansiosa sus reviews ˆˆ**

**Un beso con todo el corazón!**

**Varg22.**


	2. Escojo morir

Harry fue el primero en atacar:

Expelliarmus!

Jajajaja , por favor potter, ¿no tienes nada mejor?

Sectucsempra!

El hechizo le dio a voldmort en el brazo y comprendió aterrorizado lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Lupin detente! - dijo ella entra jadeos

Que paradojica la vida no? Te grité exactamente lo mismo el día que mataste a hermione.

Ella lo miró con temor

Pagarás Lestrange, comprende que de aquí no saldrás con vida…

Diffindo! – le gritó ella en un respiro provocando serios cortes en remus a lo que contestó de una vez con la mortífera frase.

AVADA KEDAVRA!!!

Estaba sangrando, eso solo podía significar una cosa,

Tú… - dijo el señor tenebroso

Sí, voldemort, lo hice – el ojiverde dejó salir una sonrisa

Pero como!!! Si estoy sangrando quiere decir que destruiste…

Sí, mis amigos y yo nos encargamos de eliminar tus horcruxes – se detuvo un segundo a observar la expresión de la serpiente - ¿Qué pasa tom? ¿tienes miedo?

Potter, pagarás por esto, AVADA KEDAVRA!

Harry estaba totalmente dominado por un poder superior y jamás podría haber dispuesto de tanto poder si hermione no hubiese muerto, el amor que sentía por ella era de lo que le habló Dumbledore, fue en ese momento cuando el azabache conoció realmente sus poderes y al estar liberados ya podía utilizarlos para la batalla. Al escuchar el hechizo asesino simplemente cerró los ojos concentrándose en quienes había perdido y conjuró el protego máximus, hechizo únicamente realizado por Godric Gryffindor; al igual que en su niñez el hechizo rebotó en él matando así a su propio emisor.

Los cortes provocados en el licántropo eran muy graves, un haz de luz destellaba en las trastiendas, voldemort había sido vencido – remus sonrió

- Al fin…- suspiró remus – harry ha vencido y yo he vengado a mis seres queridos, ahora podré encontrarme con ustedes!!!

**SI LLEGA ANTES LA MUERTE**

QUE ELLOS ME ENCUENTREN EN PIE

EN PIE Y DESAFIANTE

COMO YO SIEMPRE VIVÍ

QUE TENGAN CLARO EN SUS MENTES

QUE YO JAMÁS ME RENDÍ

Y ESTOY PERDIENDO EL SENTIDO

YA CASI NO PUEDO VER 

Me habría gustado verte por última vez muchacho – dijo el mago desangrándose por los cortes.

**MUERTE ESPERA UN MOMENTO**

QUE PRONTO HAN DE VOLVER  


Escuché pasos cerca de mí, eran Moody – lo reconocí por el cojeo – y algunos sanadores intentando hacer algo por mi vida.

No!!!, déjenme descansar, vayan por quienes quieren y merecen vivir, ya no tengo mas que hacer aquí y quiero ver a mis amigos.

Está delirando – dijo un sanador, pero moody tomó la mano de remus y la apretó con fuerza

No estoy de acuerdo contigo Lupin, pero si hay algo que he aprendido luego de tanto perder aurores en la batalla es que el deseo de un héroe no puede ser contrariado, luchaste toda tu vida, apoyaste a todos quienes necesitaron de tí, te vengaste y te liberaste, tu tarea aquí está cumplida Remus Lupin, descansa en paz y saluda a esos malhechores de mi parte – dijo en tono conmovido.

Voldemort cayó ante sí.

- Fue tan fácil luego de que hermione destruyó los horcruxes junto a remus, le habían dicho que sus vidas no eran tan importantes como la de él y argumentaban que necesitaba ganar ese tiempo para entrenar. Así de un día para otro sus dos mayores pilares se marcharon para volver cinco meses después con todos los relicarios destruídos, harry no cabía en sí de felicidad.

Pensar que ahora era gracias a ellos que había ganado, salió de las trastiendas para buscar a sus amigos, entre ellos vio un grupo de pelirrojos curándose mutuamente y hablando de algo inaudible para él debido a la distancia, corrió hacia ellos y fue el reencuentro mas esperado de todas sus vidas, solo faltaba remus…

Una última sonrisa de agradecimiento se posó en el rostro del licántropo.

**VEO VENIR UNA DAMA SONRIENDO HACIA MÍ**

SI ESA DAMA ES LA MUERTE 

¿QUIÉN TIENE MIEDO A MORIR?  


Era ella, venía hacia él, también tras ella sus amigos y nunca se sintió tan feliz, venía vestida de rojo, como la última ve que la tuvo entre sus brazos y tan solo verle ella le besó ¿Qué clase de sueño era este en que hermione le amaba?

No es un sueño remus, siempre te quise.

Pero… ¿cómo?

Lunático quien diría que te harías un pervertido, bromeó james

Las lágrimas eran irreprimibles, todos estaban junto a él, era lo que siempre había deseado.

Te lo dije cornamenta, lunático me lo había confesado y no me creíste – dijo con aire ofendido

No lo podía creer, bromeaban como siempre…

Y ¿Qué tal lunático? ¿listo para una nueva vida? – bromeó james nuevamente recibiendo un codazo de lily

Muchachos no sé que decirles…, esto es tan irreal...

Oh vamos, no te nos pongas cursi- reían

Harry besaba a ginny mientras todos agotados se limitaban a sonreír mientras ron parodiaba un enojo. Lo habían logrado, había que celebrar, los sanadores habían llegado y entre todos ellos caminaba moody

Lo hemos logrado!!!!!

Sí!!!! – gritaban eufóricos

Y como no estarlo si acababan de derrotar a los mortífagos líderes de voldemort con él incluído, ahora solo se armarían bandas pequeñas que no lograrían hacer mucho daño, habían terminado con la desgracia de la comunidad mágica, lo habían logrado.

Hermione entre risas de felicidad se acercó a él y le hizo ponerse de pie, hora de marcharnos amor, vamos que aquí estaremos algún tiempo…

**  
VIENE CANTANDO UNA NANA**

DE MI TIERRA NATAL

ME LA CANTABA MI MADRE 

NUNCA LA PODRÉ OLVIDAR.

El lugar era maravilloso, flores, árboles y paz por doquier y ellos cinco parecían los dueños del mundo, corrieron felices por los prados como hacía mucho nada sucedía mientras un muchacho de verdes ojos sujetaba el cuerpo de quien casi le había adoptado el último tiempo deseando para él algo muy parecido a lo que estaba experimentando, Remus Lupin había muerto, y harry había sido advertido de ello, aunque el dolor era grande sabía que era lo que el licántropo deseaba, lo abrazó por última vez y trasladó su cuerpo hacia grimmauld place que no celebraba la victoria, habían muchos fallecidos y el sabor a victoria era aplacado por el dolor de las pérdidas.

El mundo mágico se enteró de la victoria e inconscientes del dolor de muchos celebraron, sí, como hacía años no podían.

Los años fueron ayudando a superar las pérdidas y las alegrías aparecían en sus vidas nuevamente, como la primera hija de harry y ginny, una pelirroja de ojos verdes llamada lily, o como el cercano matrimonio entre ron y luna…

La vida se convirtió para ellos, así como para todos en una constante superación de pérdidas y de felicidad ante los sucesos…

Nunca se vio amistad como la que mantenían ellos cuatro ni amor tan grande como el de remus y hermione que traspasó barreras inamovibles.

**Hola!!!! Sé que pasó mucho tiempo **

**Lo siento.. de pronto dije pero ¿ que me falta para que termine de publicar esta historia?**

**Y me di cuenta que solo eran unos pequeños toques.. perdonen la tardanza y porfavor dejen sus reviews si???**

**Un beso con todo el corazón!!!!!!**

**Cuídense mucho!**


End file.
